Because of You
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: For him she stayed far longer than she ever would have dared to. For her he abandoned everything only concentrated upon her and what they were together. Shika X Tema R


_Ok so while reading a few of Drunksonic's fics they gave me the inspiration to finish this. I had already written a crappy version in my writing book and was in the process of making it better while typing it up and i hadn't gotten very far and its been waiting for over a month to be finished. So here it is i finally finished it. I've been wanting to write a Shika/Tema fic for ages as i really really love this pairing and i finally done it. Woot!_

**Dedicated: **Ok so i am dedicating this to Drunksonic as it was by reading a few of her Sasu/Ino fics that i got the inspiration to finish this. So thank you, even though you didn't really do anything other than write awesome stories, and also followed my Sasu/Ino series Silk and Lace. So thank you so much (glompz)

_Anything in Italics is a flashback. Also sorry for any spelling or gramatical errors, please feel free to let me know where i've gone wrong._

_So go forth my duckies and read._

* * *

She had come to present a scroll to the Gondaime Hokage, from the Sunagakure Kazekage. A letter warning of a possibility of an attack by the same raiders that had tried to infiltrate Suna and steal their sacred scrolls. They of course failed a humiliating defeat but nonetheless moved on to target other hidden villages.

It wasn't a long mission, all she had to do was make it to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, deliver the scroll then turn around and go back home to Suna. She stayed longer, longer than she ever should have. She stayed because of him.

Silent carresses in the middle of the night, scorching liquefying kisses that burned hotter than the desert sun. The passions they produced flamed hotter and brighter than the sun, it was addictive yet dangerous at the same time.

Temari lay curled against his side, her head on his chest. The steady pounding of his heart under her ear threatened to lull her into a deep sleep, she wouldn't let that happen, they both knew she was leaving soon. It was unspoken but they both knew the time had come. She didn't want to spend what was possibly the last night asleep.

Smiling wickedly she lightly ran her fingertips over lightly tanned, toned and slighty sweaty abdomen of the shadow possessor. One of his arms was curled up behind his head while the other curved around her slim waist locking her body in against his.

Nara Shikamaru chuckled deeply as her wondering hands slid down to cup his manhood in her hand. He loved the feel of her soft, yet calloused hands on his body. They had only been lovers for a few weeks but already they both knew every inch of the others body, their soft spots and how to bring them to arousel with a few licks and nips.

He watched her through slightly hooded eyes as she wriggled her way out of his grip and slid down his body until her warm breath touched the tip of him. His breath caught in his throat as she slid him slowly into the velvety wet softness of her mouth.

- - - - - - -

They had had sex in every position that was possible and some that Temari never would have thought she could bend that way, least of all Shikamaru. They had done it in the bed, up against the wall, in the shower, on the cofee table, in the kitchen, on the kitchen bench, against the front door, against the sliding glass french doors, the possibility of being seen was exciting to the both of them.

Temari stood on the balcony, a sheet wrapped tightly around her tall lithe body, the sun had risen slowly just over the tops of the mountain faces playing peek-a-boo with the villagers of Konoha. The wind blew the damp strands of her shoulder length blonde hair into her face making it stick to th dampness there. The breeze was refreshing on her over heated skin.

Glancing back into the room Nara's prone form beckoned her in ways she had never felt before. He had muttered softly about 'troublesome women' before he gave her one last scorching kiss before he succumbed to sleep. She wanted nothing more than to go back in there, crawl in beside him, wrap herself around his body and sleep.

She had resided far too long, she was supposed to be back home by now. She briefly wondered if her brothers were worried about her. It was all Lady Tsunade's fault. . . well not really but after all she was the one who had pursuaded her to stay a few days to rest and recover before starting the long journey back home.

_Sabuku No Temari sighed as she picked at the ramen infront of her, she really didn't have time to stay in Konoha, she needed to get back to Suna. She didn't want to stay here but the Gondaime Hokage was right, she did need to rest she was exhausted._

_Picking up her bag she slid off the seat and exited Ichiruka's ramen shop bumping sharply into the person who had just entered.  
Nara Shikamaru looked up as he bumped someone, "Oh, sorry." He mumbled as he focused his eyes on that of Suna's wind mistress. She smiled at him, a smile that made his stomach flutter and his heart race._

"_Thats alright Nara, I wasn't really watching where I was going." He nodded and was about to move away when his father prodded him sharply in the back, thenleaned down to whisper in his ear. He could smell the stale sake on his breath._

"_Son, now I know women are troublesome but dont be a baka. Walk her home, its late and a beautiful young woman should never have to walk alone, no matter how strong they are."_

_Nara Shikamaru sighed, sometimes his dad could be a pain in the ass. But he was usually right. Temari had already started walking away, she was atleast a head taller than every other girl, which made her a few inches shorter than him. The elder Naru shoved his son towards the slowly retreating form of the sand Kunoichi and watched as he ran to catch up with her._

_She was a real beauty that one and had a fiery passion inside her that would be good for his son. Even if just for a few hours._

"_Hey Temari, wait up!" Sabuku No Temari stopped and half turned to see Nara Shikamaru running towards her. She raised an eyebrow when he finally stood infront of her. He was only a few inches taller than she was which ment she didn't have to look up or down at him. She liked being able to look a guy in the eye._

_She watched as he scrutinized her with his black eyes. Sighing she tapped her foot, she wasn't a very patient person and didn't like to wait. "What do you want Nara?"_

_Shikamaru smiled, a smile that took her breath away and left her almost speechless. It sent warmth dancing through her veins. Ever since the Chunin exams when she fought him in the finals she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. And then when she saved his ass against Tayuya. Even exhasuted and barely concious he had been handsome and there was something about him that attracted her despite the age gap._

"_I just thought that I would like to walk you back to where your staying" Temari stared at him in shock. No one had ever thought to be so kind to her before. They had all thought her strong enough to never need someone to hold her hand and get her home safely. The butterflies started dancing in merriment in her stomach as liquid heat rushed through her veins. _

_Smiling she slipped her arm through his and let him lead her back towards the Hokage Tower where she was staying in one of the guest rooms that Lady Tsunade had had built on. _

_They had reached the small door that lead into the hallway that held ten doors, five on each side that held the guest quarters. She stared in dismay at the red door, she was sure she had been further away than this, it should have taken far longer than that to reach it. Right?_

_They both stood staring at the door neither wanting the walk to have ended. "Uh..?" Temari slowly removed her arm from his and turned to face him, "well thanks for walking me back." Shikamaru __nodded, "not a problem Tema-Chan." Silence rang around them as they stood staring at each other not quite sure what to say. "Uh, well, goodnight Shikamaru." She stepped closer to him and layed a gentle kiss upon his cheek._

_Shikamaru stared in shock, watching as she pulled a small key out of her bag and used it to open the door. He made a decision, he had calculated the possible outcomes and what could come of it and then what would happen for each of those decisions and outcomes and so on and so forth, he stepped up behind her and touched her softly on the back of her neck._

_Temari spun around in shock and found him so close she could hardly breathe. Looking into his eyes she found nothing but raw determination. There was a hairsbredth between their lips and before she could even think of cloing the distance, Shikamaru had._

_It started out gentle, soft, an exploration. But soon turned heated and hungry and Temari pulled him inside with her and towards her room._

It was cruel to leave him like this, she hoped that maybe he would understand. After all they were both ninja, and they lived in different villages. It was hopeless to think that they would ever be able to remain the way they had been these past two weeks. A life of a ninja was hard and painful, the last thing either of them needed was an enemy to get wind of their affair and use the other against them.

A small but brief note was laying on her side of the bed. Nara Shikamaru lay there staring at the roof. She had thought him asleep, but he had stayed awake. They had both known it was coming, she had to leave now before it was too late. Before Suna's Kazekage proclaimed war on them or something.

Sabuku No Temari was a tornado that had come into his world and turned it upside down almost destroying it, but somehow making it better. Crossing to the sliding door leading out to the balcony he jumped onto the roof and watched her progress towards the main gates. He raised a hand in farewell as she passed out of the gates and onto the main road.

She would be back. And if she took too long to return, well then he'd just have to find some reason to travel to Suna. After all, it will only be far too easy to possess her again.

* * *

_(giggles) Ok so what did you think? Was it ok? Im not too sure if i really like this but i kinda do at the same time._

_Please let me know what you thought, this is the first time i've written for this couple and am unsure about it.  
Reviews okays?_

Luv Nyx aka Temari out of InoandTemari


End file.
